Three dimensional movies for theatres have been around for decades. With technological advances, three dimensional content is being developed for television, computer monitors and home projectors. In the past, and even today, special glasses allow users to view three dimensional content. Flat paper eyeglasses using red and green film for lenses are the primary glasses being used today. However, flat paper eyeglasses are not very effective for facilitating the desired three dimension effect. In addition, the flat paper eyeglasses are not comfortable and are generally viewed as a novelty. Other flat lenses suffer from the same drawbacks.
One advancement has been the development of linear and circular polarization for decoding three dimensional content. Despite the advancement, the lens and eyeglass technology has not advanced significantly.
Thus, there is a need for lenses that take advantage of the linear and circular polarization technologies while more effectively creating the desired three dimensional effect. Advantageously, the lenses and eyeglasses should provide improved optics and contrast while providing user comfort and versatility. It is also beneficial if the lenses may be mounted into stylish frames.